


your love is therapy

by sevnee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevnee/pseuds/sevnee
Summary: Hubert and Bernadetta deserved softer supports so I'm here to provide specifically for a friend of mine! Also Hubert is a vampire.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fallen_Human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Human/gifts).

The curfew at Garreg Mach wasn't terribly strict, however, it was rather ill-advised to go wandering at night. Of course, the stories never bothered Hubert.

It was a bit unsettling, maybe, to have rumors float around of an ominous figure slinking around at night. But not for the same reason as most. There was a constant fear in the back of his mind, of getting caught being somewhere he shouldn't.

And the rumors meant someone had nearly seen him.

But it was no cause for trepidation, as blood was something Hubert needed, and dawdling in retrieving it did more bad than good.

He didn't consume human blood. Even he had his limits. Plus the stories of his ancestor going mad from such a thing meant he'd heed caution. Losing his mind would not be in the best interest of Lady Edelgard, after all. 

No, he wouldn't be sneaking into any dorms for a taste of his fellow classmates. Animal blood was where he found his relief, and there were plenty of creatures that roamed around the monastery.

It was late. The monastery was at a lull. There was no chatter or footsteps. He was completely alone as he swiftly made his way to his presumed destination. 

He wasn't expecting for Bernadetta to round the corner and collide with him, distracted as she muttered to herself. 

She staggered backward and immediately went rigid. "H-Hubert! What are you- you- you're out late!" She laughed nervously, clearly off-put by his presence.

It's not to say that Hubert wasn't off-put by hers, either. Panic rose in his chest, no one was supposed to see him at this hour. "Indeed, as are you," he said, calm despite his inner demeanor faltering.

"O-Oh, I- I was just... I was looking for something... Y-you see, I left my... p-pencils somewhere," she murmured, keeping her eyes averted from Hubert's as she often did.

"Pencils? And why not look for them in the daylight?" 

"Wh-While you have a point, I- Everyone—y-you know! There's no way I'd be able to find them when the monastery's bustling!" 

Hubert chuckled, which made Bernadetta flinch. He immediately felt the need to soften his outward appearance as she did. "Perhaps you're right. Shall I assist you, then?"

He bent slightly at the waist to examine the ground and Bernadetta quickly protested. "Oh, no-no-no-no! Th-That's alright! You probably have m-_much_ more important things to do!"

"Any such thing can wait, I'm sure," he lied, still making a show of looking at the ground. "You ought to be more careful, Bernadetta."

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'll do better next time, promise!" she cried, her face contorting in distress. Hubert rose and she skittered back, looking much like a frightened prey animal.

"It is nothing to trouble yourself over. Now, where did you last have these pencils of yours?" Hubert watched Bernadetta as she fidgeted, clearly conflicted with the idea of allowing Hubert to help her with such a trivial thing.

"W-Well I—Sometimes I like to draw the plants in the greenhouse... s-so... maybe there?" She eventually murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "Oooh, stupid Bernie!" She hissed to herself, pressing the heels of her hands to her head as she trailed off into self-complaints.

Hubert watched her for a moment before speaking up again, "Come, Bernadetta. Neither of us should be up and about much later into the night. Let us find these pencils." He started off towards the greenhouse without waiting for a response, but sure enough, the frantic patter of his classmate's footsteps soon followed.

"This is why I stay in my room," she muttered as they walked, jumping every so often when leaves rustled or Hubert took a step a bit harder than his previous. "C-Can't lose anything when it's all right there with me! Ha..." She laughed nervously.

"That might be true, but I'm sure your sketches of the flora kept here are quite intriguing. It'd be a shame if you weren't able to continue." Hubert held open the door of the greenhouse as they reached it, letting the smaller girl inside.

"O-Oh, I mean, they're nothing much, r-really!" She insisted as she peered around the plots where the carnivorous plants were kept. Hubert bent down near the doorway, plucking up a pencil he'd spotted. He watched as Bernadetta retrieved another from the soil, and he wasn't about to ask how her pencils ended up scattered around the greenhouse.

"This is so embarrassing..." she whined, taking the pencil as Hubert returned it to her. Hubert was just glad she had no reason to question him, as it was just as strange for him to be out at this hour as well. At this point, he was taking what distractions he could get.

They found one or two more pencils, each one seeming to have a slightly different tip, Hubert noticed. One was soft enough to leave a dark streak on his glove, while another left no mark at all. Specially made utensils for illustrations, it seemed. They were of impressively high quality, for pencils.

"Is that all of them?" He asked, in which Bernadetta promptly nodded. "Good. Do take closer care of them. I may not be so merciful in the future." He might've said it in a playful manner, as it was no secret that he was one of the scarier students, but he regretted it almost immediately as he said it.

"Wh-What!? Oh, n-n-no. I'm sorry Hubert! Forget this ever happened, okay! I won't bother you again!" She made a mad dash for the exit, but on the way tripped on uneven cobblestone, sending her flying forward.

Hubert moved without thinking and steadied her quickly, saving her from any worse injuries than a bit of a scraped knee. She quickly pulled away, though, looking on the brink of tears despite how minor of a tumble it was.

"It's dark, let me walk you to your room," Hubert suggested, feeling guilty.

"No! You can't. I'm fine!" She stood up, recovered in a split second. "I'll—I'll see you in class!" She was down the path to the dorms at remarkable speeds, leaving Hubert crouched in the doorway of the greenhouse.

He sighed and stood, looking towards the sky for some notion of the time. He shouldn't risk any bloodletting now. The night watch would likely be making their rounds by now and he'd already spent who knows how long puttering about with Bernadetta.

Not that he minded, per se. But the blood would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit shorter and much closer to the canon counterpart... but i hope its still enjoyable to read!

It was difficult not to notice the way Bernadetta was surveying him. He knew that if he approached her, she would surely flee. He would admit he was curious as to just how long it would take before she closed in on him.

It went on for a few hours, from her watching him during class to following him into the courtyard, only to scurry away when he started to greet her. It wasn't until after lunchtime in the dining hall that she finally stopped him, just as he was headed back to his quarters.

"Um... Hubert?" She started softly, her small frame doing little to block his exit. But Hubert had no intention of pushing passed her.

He paused diligently, looking down at her, "Yes?" He was almost proud that she finally worked herself up to speak to him. 

She fidgeted with her fingers, looking like she might fall down unconscious at any moment. "I just, um... I wanted to thank you. For the other night. You know, when you helped me look for my pencils." She wasn't looking at him, but Hubert didn't blame her. "I know you're busy, you didn't have to do that, a-and—"

"It was nothing," Hubert cut her off before she could anxiously ramble on. "They were of quite fine quality, it would be most fascinating to see what you can create with them," He smiled in a way that he hoped would be taken as 'soft', but he'd be the first to admit he wasn't the best at those sorts of expressions.

It was clear he'd failed the attempt when panic clearly rose in Bernadetta's face. "W-Well thanks! I said it, s-so I'm going now!" She turned on her heel, and Hubert felt an odd compulsion to keep her from leaving.

"Is this why you've been circling me like a vulture for the past several hours?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he immediately regretted them. But they served their purpose.

Bernadetta turned back, looking pale as a sheet, "Uh, vulture's a bit... W-well, yes," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"And yet you would've fled had I approached, it seems as though you avoid me at almost any cost," Hubert was _almost_ hurt at the revelation. Perhaps he would've been if it wasn't already the norm with everyone else.

"Um... well, that's..." Bernadetta murmured as she clasped her hands together at her front to mask their trembling. Hubert paused as he noticed this. The way Bernadetta was holding herself, it was like she was braced for some sort of scolding.

Hubert cleared his throat softly, suddenly feeling a bit awkward himself, and he relaxed his posture. "It's all right, I know I'm frightening, I'm told so often," he chuckled, perhaps in an attempt to lighten the mood, though he should've known better.

Bernadetta squeaked, "Ah! Please don't laugh like that!" Though Hubert felt bad for scaring her, he couldn't help but find the reaction somewhat amusing. He must have been smiling, as Bernadetta exclaimed, quite melodramatically, "Th-The grin of death itself! T... Terrifying..." She murmured as she inched away.

It wouldn't have been the first time someone had said such a thing to him, but for some reason hearing it from her pricked a spot in his heart. "You think so?" A frivolous question, really. Of course, she thought so. He was scary enough even _before_ the whole vampire business.

"Oh no, now you're angry too!" She drew her hands up to her face, which contorted as if preparing to be struck. Hubert simply stood there, gazing on the girl—not with pity... but with some semblance of empathy. 

"Hardly. I'm sorry to have frightened you..." He stepped back, leaving a generous amount of space between the two of them in hopes to calm Bernadetta's nerves. Though it didn't seem to work much.

"N-N-No you're not! It's a trick, it's got to be a trick! You're lulling me into a false sense of security! I-I-I can't stand it!" She cried and ran off before Hubert could protest, which he was about to do, mind you. But he merely sighed and watched her nearly trip down the stairs—thankfully catching herself at the last moment.

"Terrifying..." he repeated to himself as he turned to head the opposite direction, back towards the Academy's classrooms. 

He'd never minded scaring people in the past. Frankly, it was rather convenient to keep people from bothering Lady Edelgard with unnecessary issues. But oddly enough, he felt the need to make sure Bernadetta felt safe, even if that meant keeping his distance from her.


End file.
